Mantan-mantan Naruto
by kanon1010
Summary: Sambil nunggu Sasuke datang, Itachi penasaran untuk bertanya ke kekasih adiknya itu mengenai mantan-mantan pacar Naruto, yang ternyata jumlahnya ada 7 orang. Siapa sajakah mantan Naruto itu?


**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

* * *

..

..

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tengah duduk disebuah taman bersama seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua sedikit darinya. Pemuda yang berambut kuning cerah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan pemuda yang disampingnya adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu Kekasih Naruto sekaligus adik dari Itachi, yaitu Sasuke yang sedang dijalan dari kantornya.

"Hmm Naru-_chan_ boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Itachi memecah kesunyian yang terjadi selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-_nii_ mau nanya apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap wajah Itachi.

"Aku cuma mau tau, ada berapa orang mantanmu?"

"Hah? mantan pacar maksudnya?"

"Iya, setauku Sasuke juga termasuk mantanmu kan? cuma kalian kembali jadian lagi. Nah sebelum Sasuke ada berapa mantanmu?" Itachi mulai penasaran dengan topik yang mendadak terpikirkan olehnya.

Naruto memang berwajah cukup manis untuk seseorang yang bergender laki-laki. Selama ini yang dia tau Naruto cukup polos dan tipe setia, tapi mungkin saja kan dibalik wajahnya itu dia memiliki pacar atau mantan yang tak sedikit. Siapa sih yang tak mau menjadi _seme _dari Naruto?

"Hmmm, sekitar tujuh orang termasuk Sasuke." jawab Naruto setelah mencoba mengingat kembali memori mengenai mantan-mantannya. "Tapi, dari mereka semua ada yang memberi kesan baik dan tidak. Untung saja yang terakhir bersama Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut. "Bisa kau ceritakan mengenai mantan-mantanmu itu? sepertinya menarik."

"Hmmm yang pertama namanya Kurama Kyuubi…"

..

* * *

**-Mantan-Mantan Naruto-**

Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto**

Created by :** Kanon1010**

* * *

..

..

**Kurama Kyuubi : "Mantan-mantanan"**

"Anak-anak, jangan lupa besok PR-nya dikumpulkan ya."

"Iyaaaa bu guruuu….."

Suara ramai tersebut berasal dari kelas 5B yang terletak di lantai dua bangunan sekolah dasar Konoha. Ketika bel jam terakhir berbunyi membuat murid-murid berteriak girang dan berlarian keluar kelas. Ada yang pulang bersama teman-temannya ada yang langsung dijemput orang tua, ada juga yang masih berada di kelas. Salah satunya adalah Naruto kecil yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Oy! Naru_-chan_ cepetan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut orange kemerahan. Mata rubynya menatap bosan ke Naruto yang masih membereskan bukunya. "Ayo cepetan!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuubi menarik tangan mungil Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Sedangkan sang korban merengek-rengek karena tangannya kesakitan.

"Kyuu-_chan_! lepasin tangan Naru, sakit tau." Naruto merajuk dan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Kyuubi yang jail menarik pipi tembem tersebut. "_I-i-ittai_ Kyuu-_chan,_ pipi Naru sakit kalo dicubit gitu."

"Siapa suruh berwajah seperti itu, Naru_-chan_ itu pacarku! jadi mauku apain aja boleh donk."

"Pacar itu apa Kyuu?"

"Hmm pacar itu seseorang yang menyayangi orang lain, pokonya kaya gitu deh yang ada di drama tv. Naru-_chan_ sayang aku gak?"

"Sayang! jadi Naru pacar Kyuu ya?"

Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan tanpa memberi balasan Naruto tau kalau pertanyaannya tadi benar. Sebenarnya Kyuubi juga kurang mengerti apa maksudnya pacaran, karena kakaknya Shukaku suka menonton drama tv makanya ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di drama.

"Kyuu_-chan_ sampai jumpa besok." Naruto berpamitan kepada Kyuubi, karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Heh! bocah besok kita berangkat bersama lagi ya."

"Tentu!"

Belum Kyuubi pergi, Ibunya Naruto keluar rumah datang untuk menyambut anaknya. "Naru_-chan_ sudah pulang." Kushina lalu menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya itu.

"Iya, dianter sama Kyuu-_chan_, Ka Dei mana _kaa-chan_?"

"Ka Dei, masih di sekolah. Wah Kyuu-_chan_ baik ya mau mengantar Naru."

"Tentu saja tante! saya ini pacar Naru, jadi sebagai pacar harus mengantar _uke_nya pulang ke rumah."

"Pa-pa-pacar?" wajah Kushina memucat seketika mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuubi. Walau innernya dia senang sekali, namun anaknya ini masih kecil kalau nanti dia diapa-apain sama semenya pasti gawat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan lebih mengikuti pemikiran rasionalnya.

"Kyuu-_chan_, Naru-_chan_ dengerin ya. Seumuran kalian belum boleh pacaran nanti kalau sudah sebesar kak Dei baru boleh. Jadi sekarang kalian putus yaaa." ujar Kushina dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Kok gitu?" Kyuubi nampak tak terima dengan keputusan dari kushina. Di ingatannya kalau ada kata 'putus' tandanya tidak bisa bersama orang yang disayanginya lagi, dan berarti dia gak boleh dekat sama Naruto lagi.

"Kalian masih kecil."

"Gak mau! kata di drama tv kalau putus nanti Kyuu gak bisa ketemu Naru lagi." Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam melihat Kushina yang teganya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan anak-anak sudah terkontaminasi drama tv. "Siapa bilang Kyuu-_chan_ gak boleh ketemu Naru lagi? Kyuu-_chan_ masih bisa ketemu di sekolah, kalau mau main tinggal ke rumah Naru. Cuma namanya itu bukan pacaran tapi sahabat, mengerti Kyuu?"

"Hum begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa tante, sampai jumpa besok Naru_-chan_." pamit Kyuubi dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang hanya beda tiga rumah dari rumahnya Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Kyuubi sudah lupa mengenai tentang pacaran tersebut dan menjalani persahabatan yang erat dengan Naruto. Namun ketika kelulusan sekolah, Kyuubi harus pindah ke luar kota dan tak ada kabarnya lagi sampai sekarang.

..

..

* * *

…..

Itachi memandang takjub dengan cerita Naruto. Ternyata saat sekolah dasar dia sudah memulai pacaran dan ia merasa kalah. Walaupun dari kecil Itachi sudah digilai banyak perempuan tapi Itachi memulai percintaannya pada saat menginjakkan bangku SMA.

"Wah cinta pertamamu Cuma bertahan satu hari, sungguh tak disangka."

"Hum salah Itachi-_nii_, dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Saat itu aku masih belum mengerti masalah seperti itu." Naruto memeriksa ponselnya dan membalas pesan Sasuke. "Sepertinya Sasuke akan terlambat datang, katanya mendadak ada klien yang datang."

"Bagaimana jika kau teruskan ceritamu, pasti mantanmu selanjutnya lebih seru."

"Bhuu~ Itachi-_nii_ mantanku yang ke dua sangat menyebalkan. Namanya Yahiko…."

…

* * *

**Yahiko : "Mantan tak dianggap"**

Naruto sedang asik menyalin pekerjaan rumah salah seorang temannya, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan dobrakan pintu kelasnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak sosok preman labil tersebut.

Yahiko adalah senior Naruto di sekolah menengah pertama, yang sekarang berada di kelas 3. Yahiko berpenampilan layaknya preman dengan berbagai pearching di wajahnya membuat pemuda berambut orange itu cukup ditakuti oleh semua siswa, kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi sih _senpai_? maaf aku sedang sibuk saat ini." jawab Naruto acuh dan mulai merasa muak dengan kehadiran Yahiko.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar." perintah Yahiko.

"Untuk apa? maaf ya _senpai_ tapi kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Lebih baik _senpai_ kembali ke kelas dan belajar, bukankah sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan?"

Yap! Naruto itu tengah atau bisa dibilang sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yahiko, karena seringkali ia dimanfaatkan oleh _senpainya_ tersebut. Ia pun terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengan Yahiko karena Yahiko mengancam akan meneror Naruto terus jika mau menjadi kekasih Yahiko.

Tepat dua minggu setelah mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, Naruto mengakhirinya karena sudah tak tahan dengan Yahiko yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Mulai dari meminjam ponsel untuk menelpon, meminta penangguhan hukuman dari kepala sekolah yang tak lain adalah nenek Naruto.

"Tolonglah Naru, ini untuk menghubungi sodaraku Nagato kau ingat dia kan?" bujuk Yahiko agar mantan pacarnya yang baik hati itu mau meminjamkannya ponsel yang sebenarnya untuk menghubungi Konan, sang kekasih barunya.

"TIDAK! dan keluar dari kelasku sekarang! jika tidak akan kulaporkan kepala sekolah kalau senpai kemarin memalak siswa kelas satu."

Mendengar ancaman dari Naruto membuat Yahiko berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan kelas.

…..

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto melihat Yahiko dengan seorang gadis berambut biru di depan gerbang.

"Apa benar Naruto cucu kepala sekolah ini mantan kekasihmu Yahiko_-kun_?" tanya Konan sambil merengut kesal.

"Tentu saja bukan, buat apa aku pacaran dengan sesama pria ? aku masih normal sayang." Yahiko mengelus pipi Konan dan membuat gadis itu bersemu.

"Tapi, aku dengar dari Hidan kalian sempat pacaran selama dua minggu?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya memanfaatkan dia saja, supaya ia membantuku agar tidak di _drop out_."

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan tersebut nampak gusar, rasanya mau mencopot paksa tindikan di tubuh berandalan labil tersebut. Keesokan harinya seluruh sekolah gempar mendengar bahwa Yahiko di _drop out_ oleh kepala sekolah, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut.

..

..

* * *

...

Itachi berdecak sekaligus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit kesal sih mengetahui bahwa pemuda polos ini cuma dimanfaatkan, namun dia juga agak bergedik ngeri. Satu sisi lain yang baru saja ia ketahui dari Naruto.

"Tapi, setelah itu aku mendapatkan mantan yang baik hati bahkan sampai sekarang kita masih bersahabat." Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa mantannya ini yang sekarang malah menjadi sahabat terdekatnya.

"Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja Itachi_-nii_ mengenalnya, karena dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba…."

...

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba : "Mantan Baik Hati"**

"Kiba, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama lagi." Naruto menundukan kepalanya dihadapan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang helaian rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin sore.

"Kalau boleh kutau apa alasanmu?" pemuda tersebut mencoba berbicara tetap lembut sambil sesekali mengelus anjing putih disampingnya. "Setidaknya aku bisa ikhlas melepaskanmu." lanjutnya.

"Aku merasa bahwa perasaanku padamu hanyalah sebagai seorang sahabat saja tidak lebih. Seberapa keras aku mencoba aku tak bisa merasakan debaran bila bersamamu." Naruto masih menunduk, karena merasa tak kuasa apabila melihat wajah kecewa Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto saling mengenal sejak kelas sama-sama sekelas di sekolah menengah pertama. Di bulan ke dua belas kedekatan mereka, Kiba menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto merasa nyaman bersama Kiba dan selama mereka menjalin hubungan Kiba tak pernah membuat Naruto sedih atau terluka.

Hubungan mereka penuh dengan warna, ada saja ulah Kiba yang sejalan dengan Naruto dan karena itulah Naruto semakin lama menyadari, bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan Kiba bukan karena ia mencintai pemuda bertato di kedua pipinya itu. Namun ia merasa nyaman karena ia menemukan sosok teman yang sejalan dengannya.

Tepat lima bulan mereka jadian, Naruto yang tak ingin terus-terusan membohongi perasaannya pada Kiba, memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya ia takut jika setelah ini Kiba akan menjauhinya namun lebih baik diungkapkan daripada terus-menerus membohongi perasaan sendiri dan perasaan Kiba.

"Sahabat ya? baiklah aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaanmu juga." Kiba beranjak berdiri dari rerumputan di pinggir sungai tempat mereka saat ini. "Kalau begitu hubungan kita berakhir disini saja."

"Tu-tunggu Kiba," Naruto menahan lengan Kiba. "Apa bisa kita tetap bersahabat walaupun status kita bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Kiba mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, nanti siapa yang akan melawanku bermain di _game center_ jika kau tak ada."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Kiba. Hingga saat ini Kiba dan Naruto malah benar-benar menjadi sahabat, karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama. Sekarang Kiba telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang merupakan salah satu mantan Naruto.

..

* * *

...

Itachi semakin lama semakin tertarik mendengarkan kisah percintaan Naruto yang sangat unik menurutnya. Bahkan ia masih tak menyangka pemuda yang sama _hyperaktif_nya dengan Naruto dan sang pencinta hewan tersebut adalah salah satu mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa? kekasih Kiba adalah mantan kekasihmu juga?" Itachi mencoba mengingat siapa nama kekasih Kiba saat ini. "Nara? Nara Shikamaru mantanmu juga Naru?"

Naruto hanya nyengir dan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

...

* * *

**Nara Shikamaru : "Mantan Cuek"**

Naruto merengut kesal di hadapan Shikamaru. Ia berharap pemuda bertampang malas itu mau sedikit saja memperhatikannya dibandingkan hobi tidurnya itu. "Shika!" Naruto mulai meninggikan suaranya memanggil Shikamaru yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Hmm ada apa? kau berisik sekali Hoaamm~"

"Bisakah kau sedikit saja lebih memperhatikanku daripada hobi tidurmu itu?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya."

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang mencintaimu ya," Naruto menahan tangisnya berusaha tegar dihadapan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Shikamaru adalah cinta pertama Naruto, pemuda pertama yang membuatnya berdebar ketika bersama. Tapi ia merasa selama setengah tahun hubungan mereka Shikamaru tak menunjukan rasa yang sama seperti Naeruto rasakan.

Memang Narutolah yang menyatakan cinta pada Shika, ia hanya berpikiran hanya mengungkapkan saja namun tak disangkan pemuda berIQ 200 itu membalasnya.

Setiap hari Naruto memberikan perhatian-perhatian untuk Shika, dari membuatkan bento hingga mengajak pulang. Bulan pertama hingga bulan ketiga ia merasa baik-baik saja, pikirnya memang sifat Shika yang malas. Ketika bulan keempat dan kelima ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang keliatan sangat mengejar-ngejar Shika dan di bulan keenam ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Naruto kaget, sungguh Shika tak mengatakan kata-kata lain ia kembali tidur dengan menutup mukanya dengan buku. Naruto? jangan ditanya ia sangat sakit hati dan pergi meninggalkan Shika.

Bagaikan remaja ababil, Naruto galau selama tiga hari. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengupdate status di berbagai jejaring sosial mengenai perasaannya yang kalut. Sesekali ia melihat akun Shika, namun pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya satu dua kali mengupdate status yang tak berguna.

Bahkan ketika seminggu setelahnya Naruto sengaja jalan bersama kakashi, teman sekelas Shikamaru dengan modus agar Shika marah atau paling tidak cemburu. Namun pupuslah harapan Naruto bahwa Shikamaru malah nampak tak peduli.

..

* * *

...

"Terus bagaimana dia bisa jadian sama si puppy itu?"

Itachi benar-benar terlena dengan cerita Naruto. Tampak dari wajahnya yang sangat berbinar dan penuh semangat mendengarkan tiap detail kalimat yang diuntaikan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka telah berpindah dari taman dan memilih menunggu Sasuke di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari taman tersebut.

"Entahlah, Kiba tak pernah mau menceritakannya," Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan. "Itachi-nii mau pesan apa?"

"Secangkir Mocachino saja."

"Saya pesan Mocachino hangat satu dan jus jeruk satu ya." ujar Naruto kepada pramusaji tersebut.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sekitar lima menit." pramusaji tersebut undur diri setelah mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah empat orang yang kau ceritakan, selanjutnya siapa?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak mengenai mantannya yang satu ini. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas mengingatnya, tapi karena orang ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Apa dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"Tidak, tapi dia sakit jiwa namanya Sabaku Gaara…"

…..

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara : "Mantan _Freak_"**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan seorang wanita dari lantai bawah kediaman Namikaze. Wanita yang tak lain adalah salah seorang pengurus kediaman Namikaze tersebut membuat kehebohan di pagi buta.

"Ada apa Haku?" sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato turun tergesah-gesah dengan masih memakai baju tidur.

"I-itu tu-tuan, di dalam bingkisan itu a-ada ke-kepala." Haku menjawab dengan gemetar dan menunjuk sebuah bungkusan kotak yang tergeletak di lantai.

Minato perlahan mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan dilihat isinya adalah sepotong kepala boneka berbentuk panda dengan cairan berwarna merah bagaikan darah.

"Apa itu ayah?" Deidara kakak perempuan Naruto menghampiri sang ayah yang terdiam memandang bungkusan tersebut. "Apa ini? siapa yang berani mengirim hal mengerikan seperti ini?" Deidara memeluk adiknya yang menatap bonek tersebut dengan ketakutan.

Minato mengambil sercarik kertas yang terjatuh di lantai.

'_**Naruto! inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau berani memutuskan hubungan kita berdua. Tak hanya satu kepala tapi akan ada kepala-kepala lainnya.'**_

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Deidara dan Minato langsung menghubungi pihak berwajib untuk melaporkan tindakan Gaara.

Hanya butuh waktu 1x24 jam, Gaara sudah ditahan di pihak berwajib. Minato menuntut Gaara atas tindakan yang sudah dilakukannya. Naruto menemani Minato ke kantor polisi sebagai korban.

"Naru, lihat saja kalau aku sudah bebas akan aku kejar kamu kemana saja!" ancam Gaara dan sukses membuat Naruto berlindung di belakang tubuh ayahnya.

..

* * *

...

Itachi memandang tubuh Naruto yang sedikit gemetar akibat mengingat kejadian Gaara tersebut. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk minum agar lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih Itachi-_nii_ aku sudah lebih baik."

"Terus sekarang kabar si Gaara itu bagaimana?"

"Hmm, setauku dia dipenjara 5 tahun dan ayah memintanya di tahan di penjara terpencil di daerah ujung Kirigakure." Naruto kemudian menghela napas sambil mengaduk isi gelasnya. "Semoga saja ia dipenjara selamanya…"

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14.00 dan Sasuke masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

"Sasuke berada diurutan keberapa Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya nyengir dan menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seusai putus dari Gaara, ada sekitar 2 tahun aku _single_. Selain karena trauma, kesibukan kuliah di semester akhir menyita waktuku sehingga tak memikirkan pendamping. Ketika saat lulus dan bekerja di sebuah stasiun radio disanalah aku bertemu Sasuke." jelas Naruto.

"Apa saat itu kau langsung menyukainya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak, "Salah, justru awal bertemu dengannya kami berdua sering sekali bertengkar. Dia itu orang paling menyebalkan yang ku kenal, bahkan ia menyebalkannya melebihi Shikamaru." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan bersama Sasuke.

"Tapi, dia berhasil membuatku nyaman dan melupakan trauma dari mantanku sebelumnya. Bahkan aku sudah mengenal Itachi-nii saat itu kan, ketika dua minggu setelah kita jadian."

Itachi mengangguk. "Terus, kenapa lima bulan kemudian kalian berpisah? sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke dan dirimu juga."

"Itu, karena seorang wanita bernama Karin yang mengaku dihamili oleh Sasuke."

...

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke : "Mantan Yang Masih Sayang"**

"Naruto dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto yang berjalan cepat menghindari kejaran Sasuke.

"Berhentilah mengejarku Uchiha! urus saja wanita itu." Naruto berkata ketus dan terus berjalan menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Sasuke telah berhasil menangkap lengan Naruto dan menariknya ke salah satu studio siaran yang tidak dipakai.

"Lepaskan!"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu dobe, bukan aku yang menghamili wanita itu. Akan aku buktikan bahwa rahim yang dikandungan wanita itu bukan berasal dariku."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit, "Baiklah buktikan! tapi sampai bukti itu belom ada hubungan kita sampai disini."

"Hn, tunggu saja akan ku hancurkan wanita itu. Dan ingat satu hal Naruto, hanya kamu yang kucintai selama ini bahkan aku sudah berjanji bahwa kau orang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku." Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di dalam ruangan.

Sejujurnya dalam hati Naruto ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun ia ingin Sasuke membuktikan bahwa wanita itu bukanlah di hamili oleh Sasuke dan ia berharap memang bukan Sasuke ayah dari janin tersebut.

* * *

**Sai : "Mantan **_**Bullshit**_**"**

Selepas putus dari Sasuke, Naruto yang sedang dalam badmood luar biasa selama sebulan dihampiri salah seorang seniornya di tempat kerja yang bernama Sai. Sekilas Naruto melihat Sai sama seperti Sasuke karena keduannya memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang hitam. Sehingga saat Sai menyatakan cintanya Naruto menerima tanpa pikir panjang.

Namun, umur hubungan keduannya hanya berlangsung 2 hari. Diamana Naruto melihat Sai yang selalu tebar pesona pada setiap gadis maupun laki-laki, itu membuat Naruto risih dan menyadari bahwa Sai dan Sasuke berbeda. Oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan hubungan dengan Sai.

Hari pertama putus, sai memohon-mohon agar Naruto bisa kembali kepadannya bahkan bersumpah hanya Naruto yang ia cintai. Tapi Naruto menolak.

Hari kedua setelah putus, ia sudah melihat Sai menggandeng kekasih baru bahkan ketika bertemu Naruto ia pura-pura tak mengenali mantannya tersebut.

"Cih, dasar buaya kemarin mengemis-ngemis minta balikan, sekarang udah ada gandengan baru." Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur bahwa ia segera menyadari atas kebodohannya menerima pernyataan cinta Sai.

..

..

"Setelah dua bulan putus dari Sasuke, si teme itu datang dan memberikan hasil bahwa wanita bernama Karin itu bukan dia yang menghamili. Si wanita itu terobesei dengan Sasuke makanya dia mengaku-ngaku, setelah itu jadian lagi deh hehehe." cengir Naruto dan meminum habis isi gelasnya.

"Wah, cerita yang cukup panjang, tapi Naruto apa kau tau setelah putus darimu Sausuke berusaha mengintrogasi wanita itu bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Yah dan aku juga sangat mencintainya." Naruto dan Itachi saling melemparkan senyum. Dalam hati ia bersyukur adiknya mendapatkan kekasih seperti Naruto. Di dengar dari ceritannya, bahwa Naruto memang bukan tipe penyeleweng hanya ia memang kurang beruntung mendapatkan mantan-mantan seperti itu.

**Klonteng…**

Terdengar bunyi bunyi lonceng yang terpasang di pintu masuk café. Nampak Uchiha Sasuke berjalan masuk menghampiri dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah datar selalu ia tampakkan, mungkin hanya di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu ia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lain.

"Maaf terlambat."

"_Teme_! lama banget sih, kita sudah menunggu hampir dua jam tau!" Naruto cemberut melihat Sasuke yang asik dengan gaya stoicnya.

"Hn, kenapa tidak pulang saja bersama aniki? dasar _dobe_."

"Tadi kami keasikan mengobrol ya kan Naru-_chan_." Itachi mengedip ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ra-ha-si-a, ssshhhttt…." tawa Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan, membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya dan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin hanya pembicaraan ringan.

Sasuke yang merasa lelah akibat baru menyelesaikan rapat, merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tingkah mata Sasuke terpenjam tersenyum kecil dan mengehela napas lega karena bisa bersama Sasuke lagi.

"_Love you my teme_…"

"Hn.."

..

…

_**The End**_

…

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Ok! ending gaje.. pasti deh hahahah jangan tanya kenapa bisa ending seperti itu.

oh ya buat fic kanon yang "801" itu serius hanya beberapa yang ngerti? setau kanon bukannya disini banyak fujoshi ya? masa 801 gak ngerti? maaf bukan maksud kanon bagaimana, atau kata-kata kanon bikin gak enak hati.

sekarang kanon kasih tau, mungkin udah ada beberapa yang kanon bales PM nya sambil kanon kasih tau. yang belom tau 801 itu dibaca YAOI. kenapa?

801 itu bisa kode yang dipakai para fujoshi, udah ada lama kok. angka 8 di japan bisa dibaca pendek jadi 'YA' dan angka 0 & 1 dianggap huruf 'o & I'

sekali lagi kanon minta maaf kalo ada salah kata, salah kanon juga sih ga kasih keterangan, mungkin disini ga semua fujoshi *garuk-garuk aspal*


End file.
